Not quite anything
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: Three rougeish runners evacuate a village and puzzle the Atlantians. This is just something from a dream that i came up with so Read and review please.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis in any way._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Rouges

Thunder shook the pale green leaves of the forest surrounding the open Stargate. Four horses and three riders bolted down the forest path. The occupants of a small nearby village looked toward a faint trail that lead into the forest. The village sat on a field of volcanic soil, yielding rich harvests. The three riders rode out of the trees and straight up to the four small families.

"The wraith are coming!" The leader said and the villagers took the spare horse and hooked it up to the wagon they kept hidden in the barn. The leader jumped off and slid a backpack off her shoulders. The villagers quickly loaded the wagon firmly with their belongings and food.

"Sammy, Jason take the lead, i'll watch the rear." The lead girl said. Sammy, another girl, nodded and released the falcon which sat on her arm. Sammy wore black leather pants, jacket and a shirt, studded with metal.

"But it's dangerous at the back, Lindsy." Jason argued with the lead girl. Jason was wearing leather clothes like Sammy, but they were covered in metal rings, archer clothing.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" She asked, jumping back on her pure white Andalusian stallion. Lindsy almost laughed at Jason. She wore Black leather pants, a black leather trench coat which almost fell to the ground and a dark red corset. All the outsiders looked to be in their early twenties.

"No." Jason sighed and moved his cross bow to a more accessible area. Lindsy laughed and the villagers moved out into the forest, in the opposite direction on the Stargate. Lindsy was the last one out of their clearing and the Stargate dialed again. The Atlantis team of John Sheppard, Teyla Emmgan, Ronon Dex, and Rodney McKay stepped out.

"Got any life signs?" John asked Rodney, who pulled out his LSD. (life signs detector)

"Uh, about a mile and a half away theres a large group of twenty opr so people, and their moving." Rodney replied.

"I wonder why. Think their Wraith?"

"Definitely not." Ronon muttered.

"Why do you say that?" John asked. Ronon pointed to the ground with his energy pistol.

"Horse hooves." He replied.

"Okay then." John replied and they set out after the life signs.

* * *

John and his team caught up with the villagers and hid behind trees, watching them. McKay snapped a twig on accident and Lindsy snapped her head around. She pulled the horses reins, moving her trench coat. A long, curved katana sat on her left hip while a 9 mil. rested on her right thigh were all made visible by the motion. Teyla pointed them out to John. Lindsy leaned over and whispered something to the horse, it looked like it nodded it's head as if it understood her. And suddenly she was gone, just disappeared. The Atlantis team looked around. The horse ran after the group, and out of sight. a few rustles of leaves later and Rodney felt the round point of a beretta on his back.

"Stand up." the wind whispered softly in his ear, he obeyed.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" John asked. There was a soft fizzing sound and Lindsy was visible standing next to Rodney, Gun pointed at his back.

"Woah!" John exclaimed and they pointed their weapons at her.

"I would advise against it." She said in a voice that sounded like gravel but soft.

"Then let him go." John muttered.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because, um, he's one of us." John tried.

"Good one. I was thinking something more along the lines of he's a coward and you need to watch out for him?" Lindsy replied.

"True." Ronon replied and lowered his gun.

"Ronon, what are you doing?"

"Just look at her, John. Muscular, quick, and she has technology far beyond what you do." Ronon replied.

"Who said it is technology." Lindsy muttered and threw Rodney on the ground. He scrambled away from the rouge. She sighed and holstered her gun.

"Where did you get that?" John asked.

"Made it."

"You what?" Rodney

"Believe it or not, but Jason, the guy in the front of our group, is telekinetic."

"Um. okay, then explain the disappearing thing then." John muttered.

"SG-1 encountered a civilization called the Nox, we are similar to them but not the same."

"You know about SG-1?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because, like Ronon, you learn things about the universe as you travel."

"Creepy." Rodney said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Dr. McKay. We have to go." Lindsy said.

"Why?" John asked. Lindsy stared blankly at him for a few seconds and then Darts could be heard.

"Incredible." Teyla said, Lindsy rolled her eyes and jumped quickly down the hill side.

* * *

P.S. if anyone is interested in role playing on another web site (it's totally safe i promise) then come check out my web site!

www.atlatis.proboards .com

Yeah i know it's not spelled correctly, but it's the closest i could get. Please come and check us out!


End file.
